Card Lores:Interdimensional Dragon, Bind Time Dragon
Monthly Bushiroad (June 2016 Issue) This mysterious "gear dragon" belonged to a group different to that led by "Chronojet Dragon". It is he who ordered "Mudar" to bring back "Chronofang Tiger", and it is postulated that he is a mighty being with the highest command power in the group. Other than "Chronofang", several "Zodiac Time Beasts" have been captured, and it is no mistake to say that he is the cause of the current incident. He showed extraordinary possessiveness towards "Chrono Dran", who possesses the same form and power as "Chronojet Dragon", than other Zodiac Time Beasts, but the reason for this possessiveness is unknown. Chrono Dran and his companions are going to notice that Bind Time Dragon's ultimate objective is greatly related to Chrono Dran's past that is still covered in mystery---and that it is directly related to the great danger approaching Cray. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (August 2016 Issue) 'The Diabolic Deity of Spacetime' "Kiii-" A sound of clashing metal bell plates echoed. One could barely believe that such a beautiful sound was produced by a cursed blade that emitted ominous aura. "-iin" The military keyspot of the Empire, the "Four Dragon Bridges". These massive bridges are the longest of their kind in this nation, stretching from the imperial capital to the four directions. Recently, the bridges became well-known as the place where a ninja suppressed an ancient great fiend called "Kagamijishi". "Danma (demon-cleaving)" Now, a new incident occurred on the Four Dragon Bridges. A mysterious attacker appeared suddenly, destroyed parts of the bridges, and inflicted damage on many garrison soldiers. And, he who received the message of the incident and stood against the attacker was "Yasuie", the ninja who subjugated the great fiend Kagamijishi. He held the hilt of his sword without moving. No. He had finished his move. "Sōjin (blade sweep)" At the same time he spoke the words, several cutting lines appeared on the right shoulder of his opponent, and that massive shoulder was destroyed in small pieces. "Guugo---" "Can thee continueth? O Red-shouldered bull." The gear beast, referred to as the "red-shouldered bull", fell back a few steps like it was suppressed by Yasuie's voice, and retreated by teleportation. Yasuie kept his pose and his sense of alert for a while, but after confirming his opponent had really retreated, he changed his pose and moved his hand away from his sword. "Retreated, has it?" The cheers were approaching. Likely due to his subordinates. But, looking at the signs of destruction, Yasuie's face stayed grim. "..." He sensed something, probably from the instinct of an exceptional warrior. There was "something" extraordinarily gigantic behind the attacker. ---- At the same moment of the same day, in the academy of "Oxridge", a big city of United Sanctuary. "I'll rely on you, Afanc." Another attack by a mysterious "gear beast" occurred here. But, the attacker, in a form that resembles an unicorn, had its horn cracked and its front limbs smoking. Even though its body isn't organic, one could easily tell that the injuries were severe enough to reduce its combat abilities. "Understood." They who stood against the attacker were "Arusha", a "Great Nature" University's professor visiting the Sanctuary for giving special lectures, and "Afanc", who was summoned by Arusha through Stride. Even though the attacker was so damaged that its combat abilities were greatly reduced, they dealt with the attacker without careless mistakes, and they were going to capture the attacker. "Now, capture!" At Arusha's signal, chains of light appeared from the tome on Afanc's hand, and flew towards the emerald beast. At the moment they thought the chains bound the beast, however, "Wha...!?" The attacker disappeared without any signs. "Uu~n, that doesn't seem to be teleportation magic." "The way of disappearance is unnatural, like it moved outside our senses." "Outside our senses... I don't know the details, but isn't that 'Gear Chronicles technique?" ''"Whichever," "Right, we need to report to the knightly orders." Even though the Sanctuary and the Empire are neighbouring nations, they are no friendly nations, instead their relationship can be described as hostile. That is why none in the two nations knew, that the two attacks occurred at the same moment. ---- In a facility which none knows, a suspicious young man stood in front of a massive dragon. "...Mudar, the response of the Koku (time) of Dragon..." "Negative. Since the last incident, there has been no response, like they have been alerted and cast jamming to intervene cognition. We search by tracing the signals, and we're always one step behind." "However," the young man, "Mudar", continued. "Recently, there were records that he had gone to Dragon Empire and United Sanctuary." Listening to Mudar's report, the massive dragon "Bind Time Dragon" opened its mouth as if to confirm. "Even though he didn't recognize, the Koku of Dragon is attracted by powerful beings, and goes to where the powerful beings are. That is why, those places become battlefields naturally..." "Truly, all he met are basically troublesome beings. Dealing with them cause nothing good." "...Then, to the powerful beings of the Empire and the Sanctuary..." "This may be a bit brutal, but let's crush them one by one. The Tiger needs no more tuning, and can be sent to the Empire. Since the untuned Zodiac Time Beasts can do nothing but be defeated." Mudar looked at the capsule behind Bind Time Dragon. The capsule was filled with bubbles, so he couldn't see what was inside the capsule. "...These are stubs which have finished removing the shackles, losing them mean little..." "But, it is possible that they have some use until your ambition is fulfilled... and, how about the Sanctuary?" "...I, shall go..." Mudar's eyes, filled with composure, opened with surprise for the first time. "Ohh, Lord Bind Time, goes directly..." "...I have a premonition..." The dragon eyes glimmered uncannily, and, "...The premonition, of an encounter..." The massive body, which one needs to raise his or her head to see the whole body, disappeared from the place. Mudar, remaining there, bowed to the space where no one was there anymore, and walked to the capsule. He touched the device, and the capsule opened with the bubbling liquid leaking out. "Your body is recovered, right?" The red armour, without a scratch, touched the air outside the capsule. "Head to Dragon Empire." Confirming it has fully recovered, Mudar pointed at the Gate for teleporation. "Capture the Koku of Dragon, Chrono Dran." The form of the red tiger, "Chronofang Tiger", disappeared into the Gate. The tranquility before the tempest has ended. ---- Yasuie, having repelled the attacker, ordered for the bridge to be repaired, then headed to the northern entrance of the bridge. Under his order, his subordinates garrisoned at the north, middle and south of the North Dragon Bridge, and prepared for the next attack from the enemies. On the next day... "Ane-sama, ane-sama! No abnormalities at the east, the west and the south! I'm quick, right!" The karasu-tengu (crow tengu) boy spoke loudly and descended from the sky. In front of him was a lady in kimono, with a silk umbrella in her hand. "Fugen-boy, report directly to the captain." "Uge, that's no good... that guy is unsociable and gloomy." "Keep quiet and go! Your work includes reporting! And, don't call your captain 'that guy'!" "U, understood!" Suppressed by the anger of "Shizune", the lady in kimono, the boy referred to as "Fugen" flew away. From behind the sighing Shizune came a humanoid dragon in black scales. "Shizune-dono deals with Fugen strictly as usual." "Yashabayashi, you are... if he always treats his job like an amateur, he may get killed one day." "So you don't let loose. As expected from the right arm of Yasuie-anija." "...it'd be good if Fugen likes him as you do." ---- "Hey, Yasuie. The message---" Fugen descended on the northenmost point of the bridge. There was only one man, Yasuie in the combat stance with his sword. "No abnormalities at the east, the west and the south, they say." Fugen descended behind Yasuie, and unlike facing Shizune, he reported without any passion. And Yasuie answered calmly. "Continue to stay alert." Even though Yasuie's lips were moving, he kept looking at the front. Without even blinking. "Hey, are the enemies really coming?" "They art." "...it can't be, don't tell me you've been keeping that pose and waiting for the whole day?" "..." (You really do...) "Right, I'm returning." When Fugen was about to leave, the space where Yasuie was gazing was torn with a sound. From the distorted great hole, a strong wind was released like shockwaves, and blew away the surrounding trees. "Ah..." Fugen lost his consiousness when blown by the wind. Yasuie knew by hearing, that Fugen's petit body fell down on the ground. (Art he struck, by that aura of murderous intentions...) The strong wind was waves of murderous intentions from someone inside the hole. It is the proof of a firm murderous intention, strong enough to shake the air and cause physical damage to the surroundings. "Show thyself." As if to respond to Yasuie's demand, the origin of the murderous intention---Chronofang Tiger showed its form. "Proffer, Chrono Dran." The tiger's word wasn't responded by the ninja. "Proffer, and I shall return." The silent ninja only held his sword even more strongly. "Your insignificant lives, not interested." The air between the two almost came to explode. Up to this moment, they showed no weaknesses. (No way, but to act.) "Trust thee, thy say?" "Questions are unnecessary. Only answers---" Yasuie's sword was swung, aiming at the neck of the tiger. But, "---are demanded, but, resistance is considered the rejection of the demand." Yasuie's sword, which could cut anything into small pieces instantly, was stopped by the tiger's hand. "Die." The tiger swung his arm with only brute strength. Yasuie evaded, he thought. "...!?" But, the tiger's arm thrust into Yasuie's abdomen, and blew him away. That was an inconceivable attack, as if "Yasuie's time of moving" was cut away. "Gaha...!?" Yasuie hit the ground, and spit reddish black blood. "Too late, to know the lack of strength." The tiger ignored the defeated Yasuie, and began walking on the bridge. He also ignored Fugen lying on the bridge. Without caring that its steps would crush the boy's petit body into a miserable lump of flesh. "Danma (demon-cleaving)" But, that didn't happen. "Sōjin (blade sweep)" This time the tiger's body was struck. At that moment it sensed, the woods and the ground were blown away. When the bridges were covered by the blown woods and could not be seen, the tiger finally found out what happened. "This is..." Powerful waves of slashes. The shockwave caused by expert swordsmanship and the cursed artifact. "---Dagetsu (falling moon)" The tiger saw Yasuie's form, emitting ominous yet godly radiance. The tiger saw his destroyed arm, and the damage on its chest. The tiger walked on the bridge without feelings. "Resistance is considered the rejection of the demand." ---- At the same moment, another attack occurred in United Sanctuary. The damage exceeded the previous one, and the surroundings became mounds of debris. The one who caused the damage, "...Illusion of a mighty being..." Was the culprit of all these attacks, the massive dragon Bind Time Dragon. "Gu...haa..." Afanc couldn't but groan painfully, as half of his body was trampled and smashed by the dragon's foot. "...Manfully, disappear..." The remaining half of Afanc's body was bitten and crushed in the dragon's opening mouth, and dissipated as particles of mana. The dragon's eyes turned to Arusha, on the rooftop of the half-destroyed school. "This is a bit... not going well." Arusha tried to pretend calm, but he didn't have such composure. (As Afanc was defeated, what is left to do is...) "...No way, to escape..." "Ahahaha...you noticed that, didn't you?" "...Till the end, struggle..." "I'd like to. But, fighting isn't my expertise." "...Then, the Koku of Dragon, Chrono Dran, be proffered..." "I don't know that kid." "...Then, fight. And," Bind Time Dragon opened its mouth, and generated beams of heat in its mouth cavity. Sensing the temperature and the situation, Arusha couldn't help but sweat. "Perish..." (I've tried my best to stall for time, but they couldn't make it, could they...) In front of the emitted heat beams, Arusha closed his eyes reflexively. However, the death which he had prepared to face didn't come. Instead, he sensed heat stronger than the heat beams. "I am late..." The identity of the heat was the afterwave of the heat beams, deflected by two crossing swords. The knight who owned the sword spoke to Arusha from behind. "Professor, it is more than anything else that you are safe!" "...Really, you're late." Arusha had predicted that the previous attack was only a scouting mission, and requested for reinforcements through the knightly orders. The two knight who could protect this big city, and the troops they led. One of them is "Gurguit", a knight of "Gold Paladin" who was assigned to protect the northern gate. And the knight who was assigned to protect the southern gate near the school that was previously attacked... "Altmile-kun." He is "Altmile", a knight of "Royal Paladin" known as the mightiest among the Sanctuary. "Haa!!" As if to open the crossing swords, Altmile slashed powerfully, and the heat beams blocked by the sword aura dissipated. "...Hoo..." "Why would, a member of 'Gear Chronicle', attack the Sanctuary?!" Bind Time Dragon raised his tone as if moved by the knight, and Altmile, after seeing the damage of the surroundings, questioned the dragon roughly. But, "...O mighty being, it would be good to play a while with thee---" The dragon didn't pay attention to the knight. Instead, it was looking at a small shade running secretly beneath the debris. "---Who can be compromised for my ambition..." "Gyaa---!? I was found!" It was "Chrono Dran", the Koku of Dragon Bind Time had been finding. Chain gears were released from Bind Time's wings, and bound the tiny body. "Gyaa---!? I was captuuuurreed!" "That fool!" Arusha's instincts told him, that Chrono Dran was the enemies' target. Chrono Dran was in the school through the Gate that day. "I've told him it's dangerous here, and not to come anymore!" Arusha was interested in this mysterious being, and invited Chrono Dran to join his lecture. After that, the first attack occurred. From the words and the form of the attacker, Arusha could easily conceive that the enemies' target was Chrono Dran. And, between the first attack and the second attack, Arusha had told Chrono Dran to stay at home like a good boy. "Misteerrr---! Save meee---!" Ironically, Chrono Dran learnt the joy of learning for the first time from Arusha's lectures, and his sprouting curiosity towards academic knowledge was so strong that he forgot the professor's advice. And, since he had used his own power for teleportation, he had no energy. That is, he couldn't use his hidden power. "Wait! I'm coming---" "No, professor, leave it to me---" "...The Koku of Dragon has been captured, now, no more to do here..." Bind Time Dragon's body was infilled with power exceeding what it was before. The overflowing energy became light and electricity, and multiple magic circles were formed surrounding it. "It hurts! It hurts! It hurts pachi-pachi!" As the light and electricity were absorbed by Bind Time Dragon, the dragon disappeared, leaving the radiant magic circles there. And, that day... "I-it's no good!" "Kk!? Professor, stay behind me!" Exposed to the many heat beams released from the magic circles simultaneously, the southern part of the big city Oxridge was devastated. ---- At the same moment, the battle on the Four Dragon Bridges were about to end. "Haa...haa..." Equally great amounts of scars were carved on the bodies of Yasuie and Chronofang Tiger. However, Yasuie, with an organic body, bore the weakness of "fatigue". That is why he decided to end the duel in the next attack. He decided so because his opponent's time-stealing attack involved preparation moves. Yasuie read Chronofang Tiger's actions, and evaded, and unleashed the next secret move. (It hath moved...) The chance had come. The tiger charged with the ground beneath it cracking. That was an attack which would steal Yasuie's time. Yasuie evaded the tremendous attack at an inch, and, (I shall sever thy head...!) But, the chosen one of the Heaven was not Yasuie. "Yasuie, are you alright?!" "H-hey, Fugen!" "Kk! Ye shall not come!" Reading Yasuie's responses, the tiger changed its targets to Shizune and Fugen. "Tch...!" Yasuie rushed to block the tiger's charge. "Perplexity, gives birth to weakness." "...Ga, fuu..." The massive fist penetrated both the cursed blade and Yasuie's abdomen. The broken cursed blade pierced into the ground, and its fiendish aura dissipated. The tiger left the fallen Yasuie, and turned to Shizune and Fugen, to ask the same question. "Proffer, Chrono Dra..." Just at that moment, the tiger stopped. Its sensors blinked frequently. One could tell it was communicating with someone. "...The objective is archived." Leaving the words abruptly, the tiger disappeared like it appeared. This incident shook the Empire, and made everyone in the Empire hostile towards Gear Chronicle. To the level that Gear Chronicle's messengers, who came to the Empire in order to investigate this incident, were imprisoned temporarily. ---- "As expected from my master. You're totally different to those puppets, and your prowess is awesome." "...Nice flattering. This is the time, for my ambition to come true..." Mudar received the fainted Chrono Dran, and lowered his head with respect and sincerity. "Affirmative." "...Break the wedges, and materialize. The ancient castle hidden in the gap of spacetime..." As if responding to those words, the whole facility shook heavily. "Rejoice, O Diabolic Deity of Spacetime. For unleashing the power that could destroy everything again, for a new master..." ---- Above the sea at the east-southeast of Dragon Empire and northwest of Magallanica. The inspectors of both nations, while doubting what their eyes could see, reported to their respective nations. "Emergency report! Emergency report! A massive object appeared above the sea! ...No, we couldn't tell what it is! It appeared all of a sudden! It looks, like a ruined site... we shall leave this area! Request for investigation teams as soon as possible!" Monthly Bushiroad (August 2016 Issue) The Ambition of Bind Time Dragon "Bind Time Dragon" has turned all "Zodiac Time Beasts" except "Chronojet Dragon" into its puppets, and manipulates them at its will. Although it is an existence powerful enough to be chosen by "Stride", the reason why it possesses such extraordinary power is deeply related to his objective. It intends to break the sealing shackles administered by the Zodiac Time Beasts, and resurrect the ancient weapon known as "the Diabolic Deity of Spacetime" sealed in the gap of spacetime. Whenever it captures a Zodiac Time Beast and removes the shackles, a bit of the weapon's power flows into its body. That makes it feel like it is becoming an omniscient deity. "At the time that all the twelve Zodiac Time Beasts are offered as sacrifices, the Diabolic Deity would be awakened. And I, as its master, would become the deity who dominates the spacetime".---The ambition of the dragon who binds time reaches ripening. Category:Lores